Bombing of Australia
by Clawdeen144578
Summary: Jett never though a day like this would happen to him,and that horrible day in Gallipoli was bad enough, But he was wrong because it is World War II. Sorry not the best summary but it's the best I could come up with. Rated T to be safe. Based on true events
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys. My first Hetalia fanfic, I would like to send a big thank you out to ****MasterAnakinSkywalker**** for the encouragement to write this story and some ideas.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own hetalia, as much as I want to but I don't.**

It was the year 1942 and there was a young nation called Australia but some people called him Jett and he was enjoying a hot sunny day. Jett was walking along the beach of Darwin taking a break from all of the was thinking about his days in World War 1 and howhis brothers were involved, Jett remembered the day clearly when England asked him and New Zealand to fight and promising glory, and then he remembered what war really was. Jett shook his head to clear his thoughts of his fight at Gallipoli, so instead he thought about his older brother, the one who raised him and found him when he was younger, he was called Arthur but most people called him England and then there was New Zealand his youngest Brother who he went to Gallipoli with.

Jett groaned and rubbed his head "Will I ever forget about that day" he questioned himself. He heard someone running towards him so he turned around and saw it was one of his messengers, so he smiled and waved.

"G'day mate! What's wrong it looks like you just saw a ghost" Jett laughed and smacked the man on the back.

"I'm afraid it is more serious than that, Singapore has fallen to Japan!" panted the man, tired from running. All traces of happiness and laughter left from Jett's face and it was replaced with an emotion that the Aussie has only felt like once before years ago. Fear.

"That means we're next, Thanks for the heads up" muttered Jett. And when the messenger left Jett rang his hand through his hair and sighed so he walked back to his house and when he opened the door, he was greeted by his Koala.

"G'day little fella" Jett said and petted the Koala's head. Then he went to his phone and dialled England's number and waited.

**A/N- Italics: England and Normal font will be Australia**

_"Hello?"_

"G'day, it's me Jett"

_"I could tell by the accent and horrible use of English, what do you want I am very bust with the war, and I have told you a thousand times it is 'Good day' not the way you said it"_

The Australia let out a small laugh but then turned back to worry.

"I just head that Singapore fell to Japan, and I think Australia might be next". Jett heard his older brother sigh over the phone.

_"Yes I heard but that doesn't mean he will come to Australia, and what are you doing here anyway shouldn't you be out fighting?"_

"It's just not that what if he comes to invade new Zealand, the Kiwi sent half of his men to help fight with the allies" even if he didn't tell his younger brother that much but he was worried about him.

_"New Zealand will be fine, I have to go I have lots of paper work to finish"_

"Okay mate, I will see ya later"

_"After the war. Good Luck Jett"_

And with that England hung up. Jett still felt scared but he tried to listen to his brother's advice to not worry, but deep down he felt just like he did when he was at Gallipoli.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own hetalia**

3 days later...

Jett woke up to another hot day, as he walked outside he felt a burning pain come from his chest and he fell to his knees and gritted his teeth together trying to ignore the pain as he thought it was from his men fighting in Europe.

The pain had slowly subsided and as he stood up and brushed some of the dust off of his uniform he saw a familiar face carrying a sheep, walk up to him.

"G'day, Kiwi" grinned Jett

"Hey Aussie, how has the war been?"Smiled Christen

"Not good, Japan is growing stronger anyway I have to get back to do some paper work." Jett tried to change the subject.

"Wait what do you mean gotten stronger?" questioned Christen confusion written in his green eyes. Jett sighed and told his younger brother of what has been happening. Christen paled at the mention of Singapore falling to Japan.

"What will happen now?" asked Christen and the Aussie just shrugged and smiled.

"We will be alright mate, we survived Gallipoli didn't we?"Said Jett reassuringly and clapped his younger brother on the back. After a couple minutes of chatting Christen had to go, leaving Jett alone so he headed down to a nearby billabong and splashed some water on his face in an attempt to cool himself down from the sun's rays, until he heard something that sounded like a plane so he stood up and looked up to see a Japanese bombing plane.

**Sorry Guys for such a short Chapter and to leave it on a cliffhanger but I am really tired, So that is it until I update again. Reviews are appreciated. **


End file.
